


Mr. Hollywood

by iambxtman



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Actor Louis, An - Freeform, Angst, Fic, Fluff, Humor, Like, M/M, No Smut, and, directory harry, is - Freeform, not really - Freeform, this, with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambxtman/pseuds/iambxtman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is a nicotine addict and somewhat of a Hollywood diva, Harry Styles is a director who has a soft spot <s>maybe a bit more than a soft spot</s> for a boy who's pretty straight, Melinda is the bitch who's really nice and is Louis's girlfriend, and the rest of the gang are just oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> my first larry fic with actor louis and director harry yay

As the smoke poured out of my mouth in long streams of grey fog, a young man came up to me, lighter in hand. I ignored him, focusing on not focusing. He nudged at me, causing an irritable growl to escape my lips. All he did was chuckle. I made direct eye contact and tossed my head to the left, signaling him to get lost. He shook his head, and held the lighter up to my face. I pulled the cigarette away from my face, pushing the tainted air away from my face.

I was basically a living contradiction. “What do you want?” I asked in an annoyed manner.

“Do you need a lighter?” he asked hopefully. I stared at him with disbelief. Did he really just ask that?

“What in the world makes you think I need a blasted lighter?” I asked incredulity. He just continued to smile, something that should’ve made my heart float. His stupid dark curls and that stupid beanie. Who the hell wears a beanie in the summer?

Oh right. Me.

“Uh, honestly, I had a lighter in my pocket, and I really just wanted an excuse to talk to you,” he blurted out, with angst. His tone turned so frantic that I had to let out a high chuckle. I stopped myself quickly. I despised my laugh. His face twisted its way into its happy smile, and I was irritated once again.

“Well, get lost. You don’t need to be hanging around people like me,” I replied, watching his green eyes narrow in confusion. He didn’t say anything for a few moments, before turning around and walking away. My heart fells slightly. 

But that didn’t matter. Because I, Louis Tomlinson, am the star of the hit TV show “The Heartbreakers.” I didn’t need some bothersome starry green-eyed boy in a stupid beanie to disturb me.

✖ 

(This story will now be told in 3rd person)

“What the hell is up with you today, Louis? You didn’t break her heart well enough,” Lizbeth snapped at him angrily. He didn’t respond, pulling a small back of Marlboro’s out, reaching in for a white stick, tucking it behind his ear. She still attempted to get through to him, but he was acting differently today. “Get your shit together Tomlinson. This show is your life. I can fire you any moment, you know,” she said to him. He whipped his head around to face her.

“But you won’t darling. Because I’m the only reason people actually watch this damned show.” He said to her. 

Louis Tomlinson was a goddamned diva. And he freaking knew it. He tossed her a smirk before exiting the foggy room, due to the last scene they had just filmed. He quickly ventured off to his trailer, admiring the view he had from just sitting in front of it. However, the shirt he as wearing was absolutely ridiculous and he just had the urge to tear if off his body.

He slipped on a more comfortable shirt, just a plain white muscle tank, over his tiny body, sighing as he ran his small hands through his fluffy fringe. He eyed his phone to the side of him, debating whether to text his newest fling. 

She was pretty, to say so at the least. Nice too. But there was a deal breaker in it.

She was fucking taller than him, by a good foot. Well a few inches actually. And he had too much pride to deal with that. He picked up his phone after making a hasty decision. “Melinda.” He said into the phone.

“Hi Louis, ohmygod, you cannot believe what happened today, you know Harry Styles?” she said, rushing through her excited words. Louis assumed he could have a civil conversation with her before the dreaded break up.

“I have to admit I do not,” he replied curtly. Even though she was just a fling, this “Harry Styles” character probably didn’t deserve this amount of excitement from a girl like Melinda.

“Well, he’s this famous new director, and he’s shooting this brand new movie, and I heard it’s going to be absolutely sick. So naturally, I got you an audition,” she said, sounding accomplished.

An audition for a big move? An opportunity to get out of this hellhole (even the show was a hit) and get back into the movie business, which he fell out of a few years back, after stupid ENews showed his addiction to nicotine and broadcasted it out to the whole world? 

“Count me in.” He could break up with her later.


End file.
